


Bling

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Bookletting's prompt of Bling.</p><p>Sherlock makes a breakthrough with the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bling

“What banker?” asked John.

“Pay attention!” demanded Sherlock. “The banker who told us he saw a clown outside his house the night that his wife was murdered, even though the footprints I found in his garden were for a normal shoe, not a clown-sized one.”

“You found footprints?” asked John. Why was he always the last to know these things? Well, other than the police, of course.

Sherlock ignored him. “Obviously, this whole evil psychotic clown thing was just a cover for theft. The banker was stealing from his bank, his wife must have found out, the other victims would have been the owners of the stolen goods – hard to report something missing when your intestines have been made into balloon animals.”

“So, the clown is the banker?” said John.

Sherlock gave him a withering look. “Of course not. Too risky. No, he has an accomplice. One who is rather unhinged, but willing to murder as ordered rather than randomly.”

“Okay,” said John, running that through his mind. Sherlock hadn't repaired his shirt yet, and John was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than his nipples. “So, what's in that security box?”

Sherlock opened it to show him. Inside was a gold necklace with several very large diamonds on it and one enormous blue stone in the middle.

“Bling.”


End file.
